Let's save the day
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: At Dear High School Self, as Jasmine gets worried about the fact, that Lindy doesn't want to tell her best friends, what's in the letter she's more or less freaking out. Can Logan help her to calm down? Jasmine/Logan fluff One Shot! :D Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys!**

**I'm kinda already addicted to this show and also wanted to write an One Shot now :D  
**

**Since here is almost only Jarrett, I'll make a Logan/Jasmine One Shot now :D It's just some fluff from me :D**

**I think both pairings are adorable :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy it and maybe also leave a review :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**At Dear High School Self, as Jasmine gets worried about the fact, that Lindy doesn't want to tell her best friends, what's in the letter she's more or less freaking out. Can Logan help her to calm down?**

* * *

**At school at lunch**

**Logan's POV:**

I was just walking in to the cafeteria at lunch, thinking about how to get this letter from Lindy.

Jasmine was really freaking out about the whole situation and I kinda could understand here.

Well, I wasn't freaking out but I was Lindy's twin and she should tell me!

Well, but mostly, I wanted to help Jasmine, because... I kinda had a crush on her.

Yeah, kinda weird for most people but she's just so... wow.

Couldn't even describe it for real.

I sighed and after I took my food, I walked up to the usual table from our group, but only Garrett and Delia were sitting there.

Lindy tried to ignore us the whole day but where was Jasmine?

I looked confused at Delia and Garrett and greeted them, ''Hey guys! Where is Jasmine?''

Okay, maybe I should've also asked about Lindy but I knew, where she was.

''Really? Only Jasmine? Don't you care about your twin sister?'' Garrett asked me with the excepted reaction.

I knew, that something like that would come, especially since he knew, about my crush on Jasmine.

Delia didn't but she also won't know.

She would tell Jasmine or at least Lindy and that would be a problem.

I rolled my eyes at him and replied, ''I do care for my sister but I know, where she is or at least, why she isn't there. Why should I ask then?''

It was stupid to ask, when I already knew, wasn't it.

Delia chuckled and said to me, ''Well, if Jasmine wouldn't have annoyed her because of the letter again, your twin and her would probably sit here, right now.''

''They fought?'' I asked in shock.

Delia nodded and Garrett as well.

''Yeah. Jasmine tried to squeeze her out about the letter but Lindy refused and yeah, it kinda escalated and now, Jasmine is in the classroom, alone and doesn't want anyone to be there and Lindy went home, saying that she's not feeling well.'' Garrett replied and my eyes widened.

Oh gosh. The girl, I had a crush on and my sister had a fight.

Well, but I would come quicker to Jasmine.

I had to talk to Lindy later, anyway.

''I'll go and see after Jasmine.'' I told the two at the table, took my food and some extra things to eat for Jasmine and then quickly went to the classroom, trying not to get caught.

As I opened the classroom door, I saw Jasmine, sitting on a table, looking depressed.

''Jasmine?'' I asked soft. Her head shot up and she looked with wide eyes at me.

I walked up to her, putting the food tray down.

''Delia and Garrett told you what happened, didn't they?'' She asked, bitter.

I nodded. I wasn't angry at her at all.

''We were all annoying Lindy today and I can understand, that you tried to get something out of her. I'll talk to Lindy. She'll calm down. Don't worry about that, Jasmine.'' I told her, trying to make her feel better.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''We were all annoying Lindy today and I can understand, that you tried to get something out of her. I'll talk to Lindy. She'll calm down. Don't worry about that, Jasmine.'' He told me, obviously trying to make me feel better.

I gave him a weak smile but then thought about the fight with Lindy and let out a sob.

''I just wanted to know, what's wrong.'' I chocked out, while tears were falling.

Logan sighed and sat down to me, putting a comforting arm around me.

''I know. We all want that but we have to find an other way to find out, what's in that letter.'' He replied and I sighed.

I hated this. Normally, Lindy told me everything.

I even told her, that I had a crush on her brother!

Ups. Did I just tell you that? Well, yes I have.

Logan was just so cute and we knew each other since forever.

Something like this just had to happen.

''How can we find out, what's in the letter? I also feel bad, that I went like that on Lindy. She had tears in her eyes, while our fight and I felt so bad. What am I for a best friend?'' I asked Logan and in disbelief to myself.

I was the worst best friend ever.

I didn't want to make Lindy cry and why wasn't Logan angry at me, for going on her like that?

''You're a concerned best friend, who just wants the best for Lindy. She doesn't see that, because something is in this letter, that she doesn't want anyone to know, not even me but we'll find it out, promised. You don't have to worry about this and I'll help you, finding that stupid letter, no matter what it takes.'' He said to me and I blushed, at his cute words.

He was just so awesome.

See, why I fell in love with him?

I hugged him from the side and then told him, ''Thanks Logan. You're really making me feel better.''

He took me in to a real hug and I sighed, taking his scent in.

He replied, ''No problem, Jasmine. Always.''

I blushed, as we broke apart and he chuckled at my expression.

Then suddenly my stomach growled and I went even redder.

I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast but this was totally embarrassing.

Especially in front of my crush.

Logan gave me the food tray, he brought up here and said to me, ''Well, before we find that letter, we should eat something at first. You can't save the day with an empty stomach.''

I chuckled and nodded.

Just as I wanted to take something to eat, suddenly Logan added, ''And , umm, Jasmine?''

I turned my face around to him and looked confused at him.

''When we found this letter and the whole drama is over... Do you maybe want to go out with me on a date?''

My eyes went wide. Logan really had just asked me out.

Oh my god!

Logan looked worried at me because of my expression and wanted to say something but I quickly replied, ''I'd love to, Logan.''

Then I kissed his cheek and he went bright red.

It was so cute.

Before he could say anything else, I added, ''Well, but at first let's eat something and then save the day!''

* * *

**And no, I didn't watch the episode so far. This was about the clip from 1 1/2 minutes, that's already in the internet :)**

**Hope you guys liked it :D**


End file.
